


You Will Love Me

by Gay_MetalHead0



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Poison Ivy (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:40:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29298294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gay_MetalHead0/pseuds/Gay_MetalHead0
Summary: A young Nightwing stumbles upon a notorious plant goddess Poison Ivy.
Relationships: Poison Ivy/Nightwing
Kudos: 1





	1. 1

I don't know any DC characters.

Nightwing's p.o.v

I walked around Gotham city looking at everything around me. The trees blooming their special flowers, children holding their mother's hands tightly scared of the outside world knowing. Just knowing this city will take them, but they don't have to worry. Batman and I will protect them.

I started walking further down to the deep part of the city where criminals worked and lived. Men gambling losing their life savings, women giving blowjobs for a quick buck. This was my true city, not all places are perfect that's why you have heroes to take away from the bad. Alleys were my safe place; I worked my best in dark places. I walked down one looking around checking out the area. I jumped up on a fire escape. It was completely silent until an I heard something next door in the hotel. A woman's sweet voice booming a seductive tune. I leaped over to the balcony and unlocked the door sneaking into the noise. It was in the bathroom. Her voice was beautiful with the sloshing of water. I peeked my head to reveal who this enchantress was. To my surprise it was...Poison Ivy?! But how! She laid in the tub covering her naked body with the foamy water, hair pinned up messily holding a glass of red wine.

"Why do you torture me so. Nightwing!" She laughed. Oh Shit! She knows I'm here. 'Run you fool!' I thought to myself. As I got up. I kept hearing sloshing; she's getting out. I ran to the door trying to unlock the door but she grabbed my shoulder. "Wait where are you going." She whispered biting my ear a little. "Don't you wanna have some with me fun Nightwing?" She walked over to face me. She glowed, water rolled down her naked body. She pulled out the pin in her hair, letting the hair fall naturally. She pushed me down on the bed crawling on top of me. "What do you want from me, Ivy!" I busted out. She rubbed my torso making her way down. "I think you know what I want...Dick!" She laughed. My eyes fell out of my head! HOW THE HELL DOES SHE KNOW MY NAME! "How do you know my name, Ivy!" I groaned.

"A little guess I suppose. Or I could be the reason I've seen you without your mask on." She planted her lips on mine, making out passionately. Pulling off my mask. "Oh, Dick you're so sexy without your mask. Why do you hide from me." Ivy pulled my uniform off, unbuckling my belt. I started to uncontrollably moan over feeling Ivy's hands going everywhere on my body, even in places they shouldn't have been in.

She rocked on me. "You like that Dick?" She whispered biting my neck rubbing my shoulders. "Oh fuck yes Ivy." I groaned. She pressed her bouncy boobs on my bare chest. She smiled kissing me harder, rougher and deeper. "Your such a bad boy Dick." Ivy laughed, rubbing her body trying to turn me on more. Pulling my boxers down to my ankles, putting me in her. "Oh, Dick!"

"Oh No" I moaned.


	2. 2

I arose with the smell of fresh air. Like nature. My chest burned, aching. A longing I have just satisfied. That I've never experienced. My eyes were blurry till they saw white bedsheets; I rolled over feeling not alone. It was Ivy. Her body was still. Calmly still. She was peaceful. Fuck. What happened? She was still naked. Her skin tone was a tint of green, but natural in lighting. Her hair was crimson. Full and lush. I stroked my hand against a strand. It was so soft. "What are you doing?" I heard her groan. She was insanely warm. It radiated. She rolled over facing me. Everything about her is natural. To her curvy hips, her little stomach laying there to her perfect skin and her real big bouncy breasts. Oh my god. They just laid there. Her nipples were not too big or too small. The colour was like light cotton candy but, I have not yet had the pleasure to take a little taste of them. Just staring at them makes me want to wrap my lips around them. "Watching you." I watched her suspiciously. She smiled continuing to become a lip bite. "Oh, Dick..you're such a little tease." Ivy jumped on top of me; straddling me. "You know I hate being teased." Ivy swayed her hips around on my hips. Holy fuck, I can feel I'm becoming hard. Like really hard. Ivy perked up, throwing her hair up in a messy bun. "Dick..." She bent down whispering in my ear seductively. I remained calm. Trying not to let her know I'm erect. "I can feel..it." She smiled rubbing my chest. Her nails ran across my chest creating red lines. "Feeling what?" I huffed. Closing my eyes shut not trying to look at her boobs swaying over me. Making it worse."Your dick, Dick. It wants me. You want me." She rocked on-top of me. Going closer to my ear. "It wants you to be inside me. Dick. Let it in." I felt her hand lightly glide against my shaft. Oh shit. Feeling her fingertips dance on my tip; making somewhat a circle. I was getting bigger, thicker. I had no idea why that was happening. Ivy wrapped her entire hand around my rock hard cock. "Oh my god, Ivy.." I looked down seeing her move her hand up and down. I looked at her face seeing she was so happy that I was turning putty in her hands. Her hand were so soft; gripping. "You're liking this too much." Ivy's eyebrows frowned. Her goal was to make herself happy not me. But. If she was happy, I was going to be too. Flipping her over onto her back. "I don't just like it. I love it." I grabbed her hands putting them over her head. "Oh, you horny little devil." She lightly moaned clenching her teeth. I can feel my tip touching her abdomen. "You know rightfully well Ivy, I am not little." I let my hand go. Tracing her body until I reached her legs. Sliding my hands between them. Feeling how wet she was becoming. Seeing her face change. Biting her lip, closing her eyes and when she'd moan her face would wince. This made me want to fuck her even more.

I place my middle finger over her clit. It felt like a little button moving across my finger. Ivy was going insane. She was basically begging for my dick. "Uh..huh..give it to me now..." She moaned. "No, you give it to me Ivy." I grabbed her head with my other hand pulling her hair. Forcing her mouth down on me. Her green-tinted skin glowed with sweat down her back. Her light pink lips wrapped so nicely around my cock. Her red firey locks were soft against my ruff hands pushing down. You can hear her throat being used by me. "Mmm..." I got even more hard feeling her vocal cords buzz against me. My hands pushed her head down harder hearing her gag just a little bit. Her saliva was creating this huge mess all over me, her eyes would lookup. She'd give off a smile while she was so far down on me. "Mm..oh fuck." Ivy muffled. I got harder feeling stiffer, her mouth was warm too. Her lips became tight around me making me want to cum quicker. I had to make her stop. I didn't want to cum there, I wanted to cum somewhere warmer. I pulled her hair making her head go back off. She moaned loudly, looking up at me. Her deep voice shook, "Why'd you make me stop Dick?" Her thick thighs bounced as she swayed. All the sweat beat down her arms. "Lay back down, now." I held myself in my hand feeling I was about to cum, without her. Ivy laid her body down seeing her soft stomach flatten as she sat on her back. "Come in Dick, please." She begged, using her fingers to move towards her. I went in bare deep. I felt her entire body clenched, her wet pussy grip around me. God, I was right. She's so warm. "Ohh, Dick! Fuck!" Ivy's nails latched onto my shoulders pulling me down onto her chest. I was moaning in her ear, she was screaming in mine. Her nails now scratch across my back making my entire spine burn. "F-f-fuck Dick! Go faster!" Her breath was hot in my ear. I thrust quicker and harder. "Urgh, fuck me.." I gripped her hips. Ivy smiled basically drooling over me. "That's what I'm doing big boy, now, cum in me." Those magic words made me cum instantly. The rush pooled up inside. Hot and wild. She shook, her legs vibrated against my hips. Ivy's head went back looking at the ceiling. "Oh fuck Dick...I didn't think you had to balls to do that." She pulled herself off me. Our skin peeled off from how hot we were. Ivy was flipping her hair to the other side fixing it. My dick was twitching trying to calm down. I watched her pussy twitch also, filled with me pooling out on the sheets. "Come here, my precious baby." Ivy turned to her left letting some vine-ridden plant crawling on her arm. Slightly stroking the leaves wrapping around her green arm. "Well now, do you think I got the balls?" I was getting cocky knowing damn well I felt my balls hit her ass. Ivy leaped up onto her knees making us the same height. "Indefinitely darling.." She hit me across the neck with a right hook. My vision went black seeing sparkles. The last thing I saw was a tiny purple needle in that hand...


End file.
